Can't Say No
by Optimistic Alaina
Summary: Noah Puckerman finds it impossible to say no to Rachel Berry. Which means Puck has to attend prom with her. Two-Shot!


Hey guys… So originally this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I have decided to separate it into two parts. Here is part one. I know this bit isn't deserving of an M-rating, however what I plan for part two will be. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing it :). Also: Don't own Glee, but I do have rights to stare at Mark Salling's abs all day.

* * *

><p>Puck wouldn't do things he didn't want to do. His mom tried to get him to join a soccer team when he was six; he refused until she let him play little league football. He always refused to date girls, because that brought down his rep (he hooked up instead). He wouldn't sing if he didn't like the song in glee club, and he wouldn't do homework if he didn't like the subject. He was good at saying no. Except when it came to Rachel Berry. Sure he bullied her for a while, but after their brief romance sophomore year, he found it particularly difficult to utter that small word to her.<p>

It started with that horrible music video Rachel had convinced him to be in. Then after her break up with Finn he approached her about boyfriend troubles, but she initiated the idea of revenge. After making out with her for a while, he did one of the hardest things ever and pulled away from her. He didn't want to... But something told him it would hurt her in the long run, then he couldn't continue.

After winter break she had asked him to do a duet to 'make Finn jealous' and, obviously, he agreed. He never thought much of it. There was no spectacular revelation that made him realize he was doing this... It just happened.

Towards the end of their junior year, it happened again.

Rachel had spent the last couple of months mourning the end of her relationship with Finn. It was getting closer to the end of the school year and that meant Prom season. The topic had crossed the girls mind, but she let the idea fizzle since no one would want to take a lonely gleek to the prom. It wasn't until two weeks before the big dance did she think about the topic on a more serious basis.

Glee practice was about to start, and the hot topic before practice was prom dates. Finn was attending with Quinn, Sam with Santana, Mike and Tina, Brittany and Artie, and Kurt and Mercedes (Blaine and Kurt where still not speaking after Kurt's decision to return to McKinley). Lauren refused to attend prom, she didn't believe that it was a necessary part of the high school experience.

It was while listening the conversation that Rachel realized she did have a potential prom date within the club. Puck had shown interest in her in the past, and she didn't let that go unnoticed. They had had their flings, their kisses, their own moments that were nice. They were the times when he was Noah, and she thoroughly enjoyed those moments. When she started reflecting on these moments an idea started formulating in Rachel Berry's mind. It was crazy, and he would probably say no, but she was going to give it a try. Rachel was going to ask Noah to the prom. She could picture him agreeing, however soon would make a snide comment about the traditional after prom activities. He would be stubborn while picking out a suit to match her dress. He would stand awkwardly for prom photos and be uncomfortable when meeting her fathers, but Noah would be by her side at prom and make it an enjoyable evening.

The first step in this plan was going to be the most difficult, asking him. In TV shows and movies Rachel had always seen the act of asking someone to prom as a big spectacle. Announcing it at the last football game of the season, standing atop a table in the cafeteria and yelling it out, hanging a big sign on the front of the school. All of these ways seemed to be out of reach for her, and a little tacky when she thought about it. She wanted to think of a more personal way to do it, she could record a Myspace video, but she doubted anyone in school (besides Jacob Ben Israel) watched them. She considered singing a song in Glee club, however the only song that came to mind was from High School Musical 3 and she highly doubted Puck would appreciate the gesture. After a few hours of contemplating (it occupied her mind during Glee club and her following dance rehearsal) Rachel decided the best way would be to straight out ask him if he would go with her.

* * *

><p>Puck spent the day dragging his feet through his classes. He really didn't like school or going to classes, but since he was still on probation, he really didn't have a choice. The only things he looked forward to were lunchtime and Glee club (though he would never admit the later). This day had been particularly lame, with the constant buzz about prom Puck still didn't care but had it shoved down his throat every three seconds. About 10 sophomore cheerios had basically begged him to take them to prom. Girls would follow him around in hopes that he would turn around and see there face, fall in love and ask them to the prom on the spot. None of the above happened. He really had no interest in going, and since Lauren had said she wouldn't go (they were sort of something, but really just an extended hook up), Puck really hadn't thought about the topic.<p>

Puck sat through Glee club as Rachel argued song choices for regional's (apparently the people in New York would love to see Broadway standards, but the rest of New Directions could care less). When Mr. Shue finally called an end to the excruciating meeting everyone started heading out of the room. Rachel stood at the piano shuffling through her music and looking a bit more flustered than normal. As walked through the door he stopped "N-Noah," Rachel called his name and he rolled his eyes before turning around and giving an unpleased "What?"

Rachel's eyes darted to the floor, she had rehearsed her speech and had a well planned attack, but suddenly her mind went blank. She tried to say a few words but they came out as gibberish. "What Berry? I don't have all day" Puck looked at her, but she still wouldn't look up. "Well N-Noah… I was just wondering… If you hadn't, maybe, perhaps, you would… I mean, only if you want, we, us, we could go to the Prom together?" Rachel peeked up at him, as he ran his hands through his Mohawk.

"Shit Berry, really? Prom?" On the inside Puck was kinda laughing, I mean she acted like a scared 7 year old when bringing up the topic, he would have laughed at her if he didn't feel so bad. He smirked at the thought of showing up with Rachel on his arm.

"Well, yes. Both of us don't have dates, and it could be a fun experience for us both. There are plenty of high school memories to be made at prom." Rachel still was nervous when speaking on the topic, but had regained a bit of her composure. He didn't know why he said what he did next, but once he opened his mouth it was to late. "Ok, so sure. Why not?" If he were standing next to himself in that moment he would have punched him in the shoulder.

Rachel's face immediately began to glow, and that big show smile took over her face. "Really?" she said with a high-pitched squeak in her voice. Puck nodded and Rachel attacked him with a hug. While embraced Puck said what Rachel knew would soon be coming, "So what are the plans for after prom?" She looked up to see him with an arched eyebrow and the Puckerman smirk, but ignored it.

For the next five minutes Puck listened to Rachel ramble on about dresses, suits, coordinating colors, transportation, dinner and 500 million other prom related subjects. He nodded his head every few minutes, and possibly agreed to go dress shopping on Saturday, but he wasn't too sure. He didn't know what kind of hell he had gotten himself into by saying yes, but now he was going to prom with Rachel Berry. Something inside him told him this was both a horrible and brilliant decision.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday Puck rolled over in bed to check his phone that had gone off at the horribly early hour of 10 am. He had received a text message from Rachel asking him what time he would like to go the mall to shop for prom attire. Puck failed to respond to the text and the 10 others that bombarded his phone over the next hour. It was Saturday and his chance to sleep in.<p>

When he finally did roll out of bed by 11:30, he replied to Rachel saying sure. She then instructed him to meet her at the mall at 1 pm sharp. Puck rolled out of bed, hopped in the shower and ate a bowl of cereal. He left the house at 12:50 and pulled into the mall parking lot at 1:05, something that Rachel apparently didn't appreciate. She again blew up his phone with text messages, and he replied telling her to hold on. Rachel Berry could be one very impatient girl.

When Puck finally got the store Rachel instructed him to meet him at, he was not at all enthusiastic. The tiny girl went on for 50 hours about colors, dress length and about 40 other topics. Again Puck was very unenthusiastic, he thought she would pick out a dress real quick, and then he would get a tie that matched. It seemed that would not be what happened.

Before Puck knew it, he had about 10 puffy pink dresses in his arms and Rachel was dragging him towards the fitting room. "Noah, you really should be more excited, Prom is a historical event in a teenagers life. Now I would like you to sit out here while I try on these dresses. If I like it, I will show you and I would appreciate your honest opinion." Rachel instructed him in a firm tone. Puck nodded and sat in a chair outside the dressing room. He flipped open his phone and started to text his boys while he waited forever for Rachel to come out of the room.

Finally, Rachel came out in her first outfit. It was hideous, and Puck couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight. The dress was Barbie pink, with a skirt that engulfed the tiny girl. The scoop neck was adorned with pink, sparkly roses, and it had two, big, puffy, shoulders. It appeared as if she had traveled back to the 80's to get the dress.

"Do you not like it Noah?" Rachel said with a sigh. "Its horrible Berry. I mean, did you even look at the thing when you tried it on?" He tried to continue but started laughing again. Rachel turned around to the mirror poking and pulling at the dress trying to argue to keep it, but she realized it possibly wasn't the best choice. "Well Noah, if you know so much about dresses, what would you have me wear?" She pointed to the store, and Puck smirked. He would get her to look smoking.

After two more hours in the mall, Rachel and Puck left, both with several bags in their hands. Rachel had loved Pucks choice of dress, and was shocked at his good taste. She had purchased matching accessories and shoes. They got him a suit to compliment her dress and fit his personality perfectly. So far things were shaping up just as Rachel had hoped.

Just before they departed ways to their separate cars, Rachel stopped them. "Prom is two weeks from today. The dance starts at 8 pm, so I think we should meet at my house at five for pictures, I have made reservations for dinner at Breadsticks at 6, and then we will head to Prom. The only issue is a ride, now it is too late to book a limo, but I could have my fathers drive us so we do not have to worry about a vehicle."

Puck was certainly not down with that idea. No way would he let parents drive them to the prom. "Tell them forget that, I will figure out something." Rachel looked at him for a minute, but eventually nodded, "As long as we get there, I trust you Noah. So I will get you a proper itinerary for the evening next week, and will be bringing your suit to you also after I get it dry-cleaned. I am very excited, and I want to thank you again for agreeing to go with me." Rachel said the last bit with some hesitance. She was still unsure about how interested the boy was in attending the dance with her, but he was still going along with her, even tolerating her at the mall.

"No prob Berry, and you owe me." Puck said, raising his eyebrow and giving her a suggestive smirk before turning to walk towards his truck.


End file.
